Marriage
by marine maiden
Summary: Based on Chibijem’s fic, Hope and A Future. A marriage events and such for the 2 couples. Rated M for Major Lemon Scene. Saya X Hagi, Mao X Okamura.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Honestly, I never write a romantic or daily life story before, so please give me any feedback because I am very doubtful about it. This is also my first Lemon since I see no one write Saya X Hagi lemon. I strongly recommended you to read Hope and A Future by Chibijem-san first else you wouldn't understand some things… But if you insist, well… I'm flattered. :) Please enjoy. 

Disc: I nearly forgot to type this… All belong to Asuka Katsura sensei. Only Ryu is my OC.

* * *

A few hours after Hagi proposed to Saya, the news spread like a nuclear bomb. That was all thanks to the twin kindergarten girls, Yukiko and Mikiko, a swift news spreader they really were. First was Kai who congratulating them, then Lulu, then random bar's guests who had accidentally heard the news. Kai had intended to contact Julia, David, Lewis, Joel, Mao, and Okamura to announce the happy news but then he decided that would be the privilege of the couple to do it by themselves.

* * *

Saya told Kaori about her marriage news and the girl squealed loudly. Saya needed to clap her mouth to stop her from attracting more attention than what they already have. For God's sake, they were standing inside a café! You were not alone when you were in the café!

"I can't believe it!" Kaori said with surprise, of course she was happy for her friend.

"Ssst! Be more silent!" Saya put her index finger in front of her mouth, asking her to speak in a quieter mode.

"Ups, sorry..." Kaori patted her lips with her fingers. "Who is the lucky man?" She smiled mischievously.

"The one that you've seen before in my house."

"Cello teacher? Hagi-san?" She tilted her head, confirming her guess. Saya nodded. She was very grateful with her friend who had never asked a thing about her disappearance, reappearance, or even Hagi's past. She did feel guilty for telling her nothing but she couldn't bear lying to her after all the trust she had given her -- so she decided to continue her silence and never touch those subjects.

"So how do you feel now?" She asked in eager.

"Well..." Saya was unable to find a fitting word to express her feelings. Her cheek flushed and she couldn't help smiling all the time. "How can I put it..."

When Saya had failed to express her happiness one too many times, Kaori waved her hands to dismiss her question.

"Fine. Fine. I know exactly how you feel from your expression." She said teasingly.

"So... when is the marriage?" Kaori asked in a wide grin.

"What?!" Saya felt her blood rushed to her face, a new shade of red was added to her face. "No, not that fast. We haven't even talked about it yet. We'll wait for Mao to come back from South Africa. We want everyone important to us to present on the day." Saya explained shyly.

"Oh, I see... Then tell me if you need any help on wedding preparation." Again, she received another grin exposing a neat line of white teeth from Kaori.

Saya nodded eagerly and Kaori bid her farewell saying she was going to be late for her morning shift.

* * *

Saya was in the clinic, receiving another blood transfusion. She had told Julia the news and received a soft but responsive congratulation. She said that she would tell David about the news, after he went home from his work in Red Shield International Security. She offered some advices concerning the wedding preparation and welcomed her to ask anything which she would probably be able to answer. Julia and David weren't having a big marriage. Kai told Saya that their marriage consisted of going to the church to have priest's blessing and all of them were there to be the witness. There was banquet session of course. And that was exactly the kind of wedding that Saya had in mind. A simple yet memorable wedding ceremony accompanied by those who they loved so much. But of course, she would need to discuss it with Hagi -- though she knew he would approve whatever her plan was. That part of him was never changed, not that Saya wanted him to change, but sometimes she had a hard time trying to make him speak of his own opinion.

Saya went home to see Hagi still busy teaching 2 students, his door was unusually opened so Saya took liberty to stood at the door and watching him, not daring to enter, afraid to disrupt the lesson. Hagi wore a short sleeve deep blue shirt with trousers of the same color. He smiled when he saw her stood at the doorway – which was replied with the sweetest smile Saya has - but soon returned his concentration to both of his female cello student. The so-called study room was consisted of a few chairs, song sheets' holders, a small table at the edge of the room, and a book shelf at the other end.

She went to her bedroom, taking some clothes then strode to the bathroom. They had set a trip for today and it would be after Hagi finished his cello class. She would need to warm herself after a freezing day and relax her tired brain from the material that she had learned for this half-day. Hagi would probaly finish in about 30 minutes later, she still had much time left. When she had finished, Kai had already warming the car. She could hear the sound of the vehicle outside her window. She put on a purple blouse along with knee-length white skirt, then coating herself with red thick coat and went downstairs. Unexpectedly, Hagi had already waited outside. He wore another layer of black coat – not that he really need it – which reminded her of his old appearance.

"You've finished your class?" Saya asked in perplex.

"We finish faster because we start earlier." Hagi explained and opened the car door for her. She went in and sat obediently. Kai sat at the driver's seat. Hagi sat at the front seat along with him.

"Had you bring the flower?" Saya asked Kai.

"Yeah, don't worry. All the things are in the car garage. Did you forget anything?" Kai confirmed before he started to move the car.

"Absolutely nothing." Saya assured him and the car set out to the crowded highway. None in the Otonashi family can drive except Kai. Saya didn't have the talent to drive, Lulu was absolutely not going to try, while Hagi, well, he could if he want but he couldn't have a license anyway. He didn't even have a legal identity card. They rode in silence, swallowing the familiar scene yet somehow different down to the falling white snow. It's been half year they haven't passed this road. All of them had different yet similar melancholy experience with the place they were going to visit. It was the place where the past was continued, where a different start was created, where their dear one resting, and where Saya was born for the second time. Third if you wanna count the Vietnam rage when Saya was awakened unwillingly as another 'awakening'. She was gazing outside the window, her brow twitched when the memory of Vietnam rolled to her mental eyes.

"Is there anything wrong?" Hagi asked in concern, he stared at her through the driver's mirror. He should be applauded for his meticulousness; nothing can escape his inspection -- especially if that was about Saya.

"Nothing. Just some dust entering my eyes. But it's ok now." She gave him a false answer, not wanting to start his anxiety over her. Kai just kept his mouth shut; he knew Hagi was just too worrisome at sometimes.

At last they stopped at a base of ladders. Kai opened the car garage and pass over the vase and a bucket of white lily to Hagi and Saya. They ascended the stairs together. The road downstairs may be raucous but as they nearer to the top, the noise vanished, swallowed beneath the lush green of trees.

Kai went inside the tomb first and prayed while Hagi helping Saya to fill the water to the vase from the water tap and insert the flowers to the vase. They went in together, put down the vase at the tomb center and genuflected behind kneeling Kai, both hands tapped in front of the chest, also praying. The remnant of 2 unknown materials hanging from roof to floor was not disturbing them, after all it was the cocoon where Saya had been resting for these 30 and 4 years, the one that had protected and vitalized her in her deep dormant. After a few minutes of silence, they stepped out of tomb, bitten back by the wild cold freezing wind instead of the still damp moist air inside the tomb.

Saya shivered for sudden change of weather but a hand quickly slipped to her waist, pulling her closer in his masculine body, captivating her in his secure warmth. He stood by her side and watched her face blushed. "Still cold?" He asked with his usual low voice and stoic face. Saya waved her head and smiled to him. "Not anymore."

Kai had walked down the stairs. He turned his head when he felt no one following him. "C'mon. Let's go home. I'm freezing my butt here." He cocked his head, his hand safely wrapped in his coat's pocket. Saya and Hagi followed him downstairs but Hagi never left her side. He shifted his hand to her shoulder so she could walk more freely.

Saya loved his attention, seemed small but it meant much for her. This was one of the reasons why she cherished him so much, the only person who understand her completely – probably more than herself.

* * *

Night at Omoro was the same at usual. Bar crowded with old customers; girls who frequently stared at Hagi instead of hearing his play, peoples who really like Hagi's playing, and unknowingly to Saya, also her admirers. She was beautiful girl with all her modesty though probably the girl never realized it by herself. She helped Kai again this night, the only bar servant aside from Lulu, after giving bed-stories to her cousins. The vigorous bar would close at 10 pm then all would return to its usual calmness, blending with night's tranquility. They cleaned up the bar and Saya decided to give those male a special service. She poured for each of them a hot chocolate. Kai took it with smile and thanked him. She didn't see Hagi anywhere. Kai said probably he had returned to his room since he saw him taking his cello case. With a mug of chocolate for Hagi on her left and her own at his right hand, she couldn't knock at all. She called out his name softly outside his room. The door opened, Hagi stood tall behind it. He moved away to let her in. She extended her hand to offer him the mug which he took questioningly.

"I know you don't need to eat nor drink, but I think a hot chocolate is good for keeping your body warm." She explained before sipping her own and plunked down at his bedside.

Hagi nodded, closed the door and drank it. It tasted sweet and warm, a nice odor emitting from the brown liquid. He had forgotten how the taste of the beverage was, the only thing he had ever taste in his mouth for more than 30 years was the steely palate of blood.

"Are you in the middle of something?" Saya asked for she had seen a book being closed upside down at his bed side desk.

"No. I was just storing my cello." He said, putting the mug down at the desk after drank a bit of it. He didn't dislike it but his body refused to accept more.

"What did you pray for at the tomb?" Saya asked out of her curiosity. Today's trip was not her plan; it was Hagi who initiated it.

Last night, Hagi had asked her whether she had a plan for today and when she answered no, she was asked to accompany him to the tomb. Beyond her surprise, he had already arranged it with Kai also. She didn't ask him further last night because she was too occupied with her happiness.

She stood and put down her mug at the desk. Hagi plopped down comfortably at the bed, laying against the pillow, stretched his legs, and crossed his ankles. Saya also sat down and cuddled beside him. He wrapped his arms at her waist and let her head rested at his chest, hearing the calm beating of his heart. "A gratitude and a request." He answered. Saya didn't interrupt his vague explanation; she knew there were still more that he would say.

"Gratitude for George-san to have fostered you to become a strong Saya. Appreciation for Riku to leave cute cousins for us -- though he probably didn't intend to."

Kai had decided to build a tomb for Riku though the inside was empty. Their father had said that the entire family would be gathered at their family's resting place so it was a fit decision; Riku was -- and would always -- be their dear family.

"A Request for George to release her daughter to me... and to bless us with happiness." He added after a long silence. Saya snaked her arms at his waist and stared at his face. A bliss was definitely expressed in her face, he could clearly see that, and he responded with a contented smile.

"What did you pray for?" He asked her in return.

"Similar." She looked down in embarrassment, avoiding his gaze. "A hope they would rest in peace forever and a wish that they will bestow happiness to us."

She shifted her hand and rested it gently on his chest. Warmth crept from his chest, enveloping his whole body and bones, more than what he had received from the time Saya held her in her chest when he was small. Such that is the feeling he was experiencing. He never dares to dream for this day inasmuch to their inequality – though Saya had always mentioned that they are equal, but it was hard to change some perspective that you had since your childhood. Even in his widest imagination, a day like this was impossible; many times he was afraid that this kind of day were just a dream and he would wake up anytime alone and deserted with Saya's blood on his hand – a price for his promise with Saya. But now, he held her dear in his arms. They had been together many times and he had proposed to her, his only love and heart. She had given him a family and a place to return to. And she had prayed as hard as him for their happiness. It was not an exaggeration to say he could die in this exultation.

He cupped Saya's face and turned her to face him. Her eyes were filled with love and passion, as much as his. He planted a tender kiss on her lips, not wanting to push her, expressing his generous infinite feeling which wouldn't ever rotten even by the time. Lips parted when a scream from lungs, demanding input of new breath, was piercing their blood just to be met again with new intensity and vigor. Slowly Hagi's lips was trailing her neck, giving a soft peck and made her arched her neck, consented to give him more access. She lifted her hand, caressing the black tresses which she was so familiar with. She felt the silky hair under her touch and pulled out his elastic, releasing a stream of smooth inky hair. He pushed her gently so she laid comfortably on the bed without breaking his caress.

She moaned softly on his contact and stroked his hair while holding his shoulder. A soft but firm hand slipped under her blouse, brushed her lower stomach. She gasped on the touch but soon muffled by his lips, her voice swallowed into his throat. His hand draped to her back, unfastened her top underwear. He cupped her uncovered breast under her blouse, caressing her sensitive area with his thumb, turning her nipple hard. Saya shivered slightly, deepened the kiss, and slipped her tongue to his mouth, tasting a bit of the chocolate left, whimpering unconsciously.

Her hand delicately unbuttoned Hagi's shirt and rolled it from her body. He also did the same with her blouse. Their bare skin rubbed each other, sparking hot sensation which had been potentially buried inside their very flesh. Another strangled moan escaped her throat when Hagi moved down, kissed, sucked, and licked her breast. His bandaged hand traced her tender leg, slowly and carefully moving her skirt up. He caressed softly, wary of his claw would injure her, but apparently she paid no heed to his worry. Her body melted on his touch, yearning for more affection and not objecting to have a little wound along the way. She clasped his bandaged hand and tugged it off. Hagi pulled in alarm which made Saya sat up. She pulled the blanket to cover her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm afraid will hurt you without this bandage." He started to wrap it back but halted by Saya's hand.

"Don't worry. I'm the one who caused you to have that hand and I'm not complaining." She smiled.

Hagi was still unconvinced. He tried to wrap it but Saya's firm hand held him still. "Please." She said. "I want to accept you as you are. No more, no less." She said compassionately. Hagi looked into her eyes and see nothing but true passion there. He let the bandage fell to the floor and exposed his Chevalier hand. She smiled contentedly and kissed Hagi. Dancing in their own rhythm, unconsciously they already had all their clothes spread on the floor. Hagi held Saya's head in place with his Chevalier hand, licking her earlobe and slipped a thumb between her wet thighs. Saya gasped and instinctively clapped her thigh. Hagi stroke her crown a few times and she started to relax, whimpering with her husky voice. Enjoying the caress, reflexively she opened her thigh wider; her hand gripped tightly the sheet below. He could feel his own length hardening every time her body shivered under him, moaning, and whispering his name at some time.

As the pleasure started to build up inside her, her body whined for a release. "Hagi..." She moaned with her silky voice. Hagi rumbled and slowly slipped himself inside her. Her muscle was tense; he could feel it wrapping him with warmth, adding more pleasure he had been feeling. He kissed, licked, and bit her bottom lips -- waiting to let Saya adjusted to his presence before started to rock his hips slowly, thrusting and pulling his length to the warmth and cold air outside her. Saya couldn't restrict her appealing moan, not that she wanted to, and arched her back sensually. Hagi started to thrust faster, gaining more rhythm and yearn for a discharge for his wanton, their tongue clashed. "Hagi..." Saya whispered when she were nearing her limit. Her nail dug into Hagi's shoulder. "Saya." Hagi whispered her name with his throaty voice. She moaned loudly and shivering, a sign she had reached her top. Hagi felt her muscles tightening around him, he groaned deeply. After a few thrust, he emptied himself inside her. He pulled out of her and collapsed to her side. Both breathing hard but satisfied. Saya turned and kissed him lightly.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you too." Hagi replied with soft smile tugged at his lips.

Saya soon slept well, cuddled next to her love. Hagi gazed down lovingly at her, his head was supported by his arms, his hair was hanging loosely down his shoulder. He needed not to sleep since he became a Chevalier and he contented to stare at her as much as he could for all night. She murmured something in her sleep, too soft for Hagi to be heard. He smiled with tender sincerity, a smile that he had never showed anyone except to her. He put down his arm and embraced her, hugging her slender body against his, feeling her velvety porcelain skin in his own.

* * *

Saya awoken when sunshine managed to pierce through the crimson curtain. She blinked her eyes hazily and swept her surrounding with her gaze. She was in Hagi's room, a room that she had grew accustomed in this half year. Beside, half of the time, she always slept in his room instead of her room, sometimes they would only chatting and reading, but at other times an activity as last night could occur. She flushed seeing her naked self and realizing her clothes had been neatly arranged at the bedside.

She decided to take a shower. She has no plan for today so she wouldn't need to rush anything. "Hmm... Maybe today I should go for it..." She murmured to herself. She was just coming out of Hagi's room when a low voice behind her caught her off guard.

"Going somewhere?"

She was definitely surprised and turned in haste; her battle reaction has not lessened at all during the peace era. Hagi barely move nor twitched at her reaction; he was just standing still, waiting for her answer. He wore white T-shirt with brown trousers; his hair had been tied back neatly with the ribbon.

"You totally startled me!" Saya said in a spur.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to." Hagi bowed. His courtesy never changed though how much close they had became now. Saya suspected he still feel more inferior to her though how many times she had tried to convince him that they are equal.

"No. It's ok." Saya waved her hand. "It's my fault anyway. I'm too occupied with my own mind so I didn't notice your presence." Well, it was really her own fault.

"I'm thinking to go shopping today." She answered his initial question. If Hagi was a normal human, he would have groaned now, but apparently he did not -- though he really wanted to. "Will you need any help?" He offered his help.

"No, no! I'm fine by myself!" She said frantically. "Beside, don't you have class today? You won't be able to make it in time if you go with me now." She clarified her reasoning. Hagi nodded. "If that is your wish..." He said then proceeded to his own room. Saya released a relieved sigh. "I couldn't possibly buy a present if the one I wanna give is beside me right?" She whispered again before moving to her former destination, bathroom.

She was ready to go out through the bar door when Kai called her.

"What's up?"

"Joel-san called you. He's on the line now." Kai gestured to the phone behind the bar counter.

"Oh! Thank you!" She rushed to the phone. Joel's call was international call. If he had called her it should meant there was something important.

"Moshi moshi, Joel-san?"

"Ah, Saya-chan. Good morning."

"Good morning. Is there anything wrong?" She asked anxiously.

Joel was definitely frowning when he heard the question. "Does it always mean something wrong if I called you?"

Aware she had offended her friend, she cleared up her point. "No. I mean you are calling through international line right? So I think there should be something important if you are calling me..." Her explanation gained her a crisp laughter from across the line.

"Indeed I am busy, but I'm not that heartless to call my friend only when I need them." Saya felt embarrassed on her own thought.

"I heard about the news from David-san." He said.

A light was dawned in her mind. "Ah... Yeah, I was going to tell you myself but I think I need to wait till the wedding things being confirmed..."

"Congratulation to both of you. I am truly happy for you."

"Thank you, Joel-san. Hagi will also thankful for your attention." She smiled widely. A woman voice calling 'director' was heard at the background.

"I don't want to bother you. I suppose you still has much work to do for today." Saya said.

"Ahahaha... Yeah, my list of schedule never ended no matter how hard I try to finish them. I suppose prolonging a day into 30 hours won't help much..." He ended his word with a sigh. This time, Saya was the one who laughed.

"Ganbaru, Joel-san! It's only you who can do all that. I'll call you later if the date is already decided."

"Then see you later, Saya-chan. Take care."

"Yeah, you too."

She put back the phone and walked out. Kai was digging up the snow out of the entrance; last night must have snowy again. He turned his head when he felt someone open the door.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nothing. It's a congratulation for me and Hagi."

"Ooohhh..." He nodded understandingly. "Going somewhere?" He asked again.

"Yeah. I'm planning to buy something. Don't worry, I'll be back before 6. Itekimasu" She said, started to walk away.

"Iterrashai" Kai replied before he returned to his task.

* * *

Saya trod down the familiar road which she had passed everyday. She had been thinking for the last few days. What should she give him as a present? She had received a wedding ring from him, uncountable intangible things that are too numerous to be listed in all her life, and more in the future -- she knew it perfectly. She had wanted to give him something, something as a token of her love and appreciation, something that would remind him of her no matter how far they were apart -- not that they would be apart anymore, there should be nothing could step on their happiness anymore -- something that was special, something that has Hagi characteristic, something that could last nearly forever. She lost a few nights sleep for this case.

At first she thought of necklace or bracelet. A silver or gold one would last long... but it was just too common. There wasn't something special about it... and not very 'Hagi' like. Then her thought laid on his hair ribbon, probably she can bought him another color. But that was also so simple... She could buy it everyday everywhere and Hagi could have just lost it, having it mixed between all of his other ribbons -- though she highly doubt that possibility, knowing Hagi would kept her gift as something precious. But it was still not enough, she needed something more special... A butterfly tie? No, no... He didn't wear his suit again for quite a long time... That would not match... What should she give him?? When she almost exasperated out of her own brain storming session, she remembered the cello! Of course giving him a new cello or cello case was not an option, this cello was also her gift -- at her life before this. But she can gave him a new bow! She could ask the instrument store to make a bow, carved just as what she would demand -- price was not her main concern -- and it would be the only and most special bow for Hagi in the whole world! She smiled senselessly for the whole night at the time she found that idea, before she fell into a soundless sleep, tired after furious struggling with her own brain.

- So... Where am I now? Oh! -

She was treading cheerfully through a pavement despite the freezing wind of winter, heading to her favorite instrument music store where she bought her own cello last year.

She opened the glass door and small jingles announcing her entrance, racked by the top side of the opened door.

"Welcome. What can I do for you, Saya-chan?" A handsome male approach her, his hand was clasped politely at his front.

"Ryu-san, I wanna reserve a cello bow, a special one." She said to him.

They had become friend after Saya's several visits. He was an honest man, just like his parents and she respected him for that. They never charged expensively, their music instrument quality was great and their services were satisfying. Not much store like them stood in this city. That was why this store has many loyal customers from many places.

Ryu's brow arched. "Special one? Such as...?"

* * *

End of chapter 1

A/N: So how about it? Please click that little purple button down there and tell me what you think. I desperately need reviews to decide whether I need to continue it or not!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all of you for reviewing! I was being pessimistic for this story but I'm glad some of you like it. grin  
However, I've so busy lately so I haven't been able to write properly – blame my assignment and lecturer for that. So… this is what I can post. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Umm... I wanna have it carved. The design will be from me." Saya wanted to know whether her idea was realizable before she went into details.

Ryu nodded and thought a moment. "Please wait for a moment. I'm going to ask my father first." Saya nodded and let him vanish behind the door following the cashier counter. She smiled to Ryu's mother. Shima-san was a graceful woman even in her late 40-ies, kind and possessing some kind of dignity at her small feature. Saya opened her coat's button; the room was too warm for her cold attire.

The store hadn't change much since her last visit. And when was her last visit? She thought briefly and remembered, it was last month. Some instrument such as violin -leaving an empty rack- and flute -the only one left in the store- was gone, probably they had found a good master for themself. The store brought her warmth as if it was her own home. She chattered momentarily with Shima-san, asking about how the business go and she answered her that at the winter, business always not that busy. Ryu came out and stood beside his mother.

"My dad said it will depend on the design. He want to see the design first before determining he can do it or not." He answered in solemn smile. Saya nodded.

"All right. I'll come back later with the design. Bye, Ryu-san, Shima-san!" She waved her hand and buttoned her coat before returning to the world of white, welcomed by chilly wind biting her neck.

She walked down the road and took a bus to her campus. She needed to meet a friend. She had asked her to help her drawing the design she wanted and she had agreed. Her friend, Nagisa, a new friend that she had met last year, was a design student in the same campus. She walked past the gate and trod down to the art hall, a hall where the painting or sculpture of the students would be exhibited. She knew exactly though it was holiday, her friend would be definitely in there because of her love for the art. She peeked through a large glass window outside the building and saw a girl with black ponytail, she was ensured. She stepped confidently through the building main entrance and turned to the hall door. She walked as silent as she can but her shoes made a moderate echo in the quiet hall. The girl turned her ripped her gaze from a certain painting at the wall and saw Saya. She threw her a smile.

"Well... well... What brings you to campus even on winter holiday?" She greeted her with curiousity.

"You. I know there would be no other place either of this campus or another exhibition hall in the city." Saya approached her.

"Is there anything you want from me?" She laced her fingers gently in front of her.

"Yes. Did you remember the design that I ask you to made a few days ago?"

She tilted her head, thinking. "Ah! The roses and thorns!" Her eyes shone brightly.

"Yes. That one! Have you've finished it?" Saya clapped her hand happily.

Nagisa waved her hand. "Don't worry. It's not that hard. I've finished it ages ago." She walked toward the entrance. Seeing Saya rooted at her place, she turned and gestured by her head to the door. "C'mon! It's not here. It's in my locker."

Saya followed her calm step and halted when they had reached lockers. She opened it and pull out a piece of folded paper. She handed it to Saya.

"View it. I'll adjust it to your taste then." She said, laying her back to the lockers, waiting for Saya to check her design.

Saya opened the paper and smiled. This was just exactly as what she want. Rose at each end with thorns and scarce leaves concecting

them. The composition was not very complicated, simple even, but in simplicity a beauty and exqusiteness can be found. This shouldn't be hard to be carved, Saya thought. But well, she was not the one to carve and she had no say in it so she better kept her

opinion to her own mind. She nodded cheerfully and hugged Nagisa.

"Thank you very much!" Nagisa was squeezed by her but she made no protest, a crisp laugh escape her lips.

"I'll treat you at other day." Saya said before she left. Nagisa bid her farewell and returned to her own activity.

She took the bus and went back to the store. It was already lunch time. She presented Nagisa's design, made base on her instruction of course. Ryu took it to his father and said that his father could make it but he asked for a half month time. Saya surprised, she had

thought that this would took a little time but she didn't thought that it would be that long. She was meant to give Hagi at this New Year. Probably she should just postpone it till her wedding... It's already 23 December anyway...

She agreed on the time and the fees. Precisely after her problem solved, her stomach decided to announce its existence - and hunger, certainly. Saya blushed at her own stupid stomach while Ryu chuckled.

"Do you wanna go lunch together? I was also planning to go..." He offered her. Saya thought that there was nothing wrong with it so she accepted the offer. Ryu went out with her after he had grabbed his gray coat and told his mother. They ate at a small chinese restaurant near the store. Ryu was insisting to pay for her but Saya refused brutely. Truly, after seeing Saya's food choice, Ryu couldn't supress his surprise.

"Are you sure you can finish all of that?" Ryu asked her unbelievingly. (I let you all imagine what and how much Saya eat... )

Saya put up an OK sign with her fingers and nodded. "Don't worry. My stomach is like a dark hole." She knew she shouldn't proud of it but at least she wasn't getting fatter from her additive nutrition.

Their food arrived and Saya finished all her meal clean. They chatted through the lunch and Ryu made some joke which nearly choked Saya at some point. Ryu seemed to be amused in Saya's appetite. "I like to see girls eating but most of the girls out there who I ate with is just eat so little -I doubt that they were sated- or too shy to eat as much as you -because they were afraid of getting fat."

"Well... I don't know why but I don't have any weight problem... till now at least." Saya shrugged. Probably her appetite was to retaliate her 30 years sleep without any nourishment, she thought.

After they paid the charge, they left the restaurant. Ryu was going back to his store and Saya need to return.

"Please allow me to ask you out for another lunch." Ryu said before they parted. Saya didn't asnwer directly, thinking whether this has some other meaning lies behind.

"Don't worry. I don't think about anything." Ryu said airily. "I was just amused on how you eat." He smiled. "I hope I didn't offend you." He added after a brief thought on how girls were so petty when someone touch a subject on how much they eat.

Saya waved her. "No. Of course not. If we had another chance, we'll have lunch together again. I'm don't mind." She smiled and tilted her head. Saya looked as if she was herself when she was in high school, well, not that she was getting old (can she even get old?) but her experience had carved a mature lines on her faces, burying all her childish feature.Saya was indeed happy she got another good friend. They parted with a goodbye and trod down opposite direction.

Appeased, Saya marched spiritedly to Omoro. Just when she was going to open the door, a voice called her name. She turned her head to see a girl, no, a woman with balck waist length hair wearing a white coat under her pink blazer and skirt.

"Jahana-san!" Surprise was evident in Saya's face.

"What? You seem to see a ghost!" She dismissed Saya's expression using her usual critical attitude and waved her hands in front of Saya's face.

"I thought you were going to return tomorrow." Saya explained, standing in front of the door, forgetting her intention to enter.

"Yeah. We return a day earlier. We got a good news to share with all of you, Okamura will be here later after he reported to David."

She clarified. Apparently Okamura had stopped become a newspaper reporter and worked for Red Shield International Security, but still as a reporter, well, that was his only specialty besides stalking right?

"So, are you going to let me in or we'll going to chat while freezing out here?" Mao shoved her face to an even level with Saya. She had grown taller in this 5 years while Saya just as tall as that.

Saya understood she had been rude. She rushly opened the door and welcomed her in. Mao's strident personality didn't change a bit since the last time she met her. She smiled inwardly. Though appearance may change but the heart stays the same. Humans were like that, except for her and Hagi who would stay the same in appearance and feeling for nearly eternity.

They entered the warm bar and saw Kai was cooking behind the counter. He turned and unaware by Mao-san presence, he touched the hot side of the pan accidentally.

"Ouch!" Immediately he shut down the gas stove and rubbed his burning hands. Saya ran to his side to see his injury but Kai waved his hand and acted as if he was only bitten by a red ant.

"Mao, it's a surprise seeing you here." He welcomed her after all the ruckus. Strange, sensing no response from Jahana Mao along the small commotion.

Mao tossed her hair and higher her head with amusement. "Yeah. I'm feeling so flattered that you are almost burning your hands after seeing me." Silence. Then both of them laugh. An old friend had returned.

"You really never change. I wonder how Okamura deal with you. He'll go mad sooner or later." Kai teased her.

She smiled triumphanly at him. "Too bad. He had proposed me. Your omen won't come true." Her sentence left Saya and Kai agape.

"Come again?" Kai thought he had heard wrong. Saya dashed to her side and held both of her hands in hers. "Congratulation!" Saya smiled happily.

"Congratulation!"

"Congratulation!"

A girl voice followed by another trailing like an echo of Saya's voice. They stared down and saw Yukiko and Mikiko smiled. Mao bent down and thanked them.

"Yuki, Miki, don't forget to greet Mao nee-san." Kai walked out of the counter and reminded their lack of politeness.

"Good afternoon, Mao nee-san." Yuki did a curtsy.

"Good afternoon, Mao nee-san." Miki followed her twin's action. Both of them were still in school uniform.

Kai thrust his hand forward to shake her. Mao watched for a while then gave out her hands. They shook hand like a formal friend but Saya knew they had unrevealed feelings between them which only can be felt by them. They had been a good friend since high school and Mao had have a crush on Kai for long but this fool guy just never saw her and uninterested in love relationship. Mao couldn't wait for him forever, even Saya agreed in that, human's life was short, we have to live the best we could while we still could. Mao was pretty and rich, despite of her behavior, she has a kind heart and still could attract hundreds of man to propose her. However, Saya did think that Okamura was perfect for him. They had been together since 6 years ago. They had known each other pretty well and since Okamura could handle her for years, Saya thought he shouldn't have that much difficulty for years to come. She really hoped so.

Lulu stepped down from the ladder. "Good afternoon, Mao-san." Lulu wore a purple T-shirt with black trousers.

"Ah, Lulu-chan. Healthy as always?" Mao straightened herself and the usual expression, proud plus dignified, strecthed on her face.

Lulu smiled serenely. "As health as you see as long as I stay away from the sun." She grinned.

"I see. Good for you." Mao nodded. Lulu stepped forward and took Mao's hand. She clasped it with both of her hands and shook it vigorously. "I heard the news. Not meaning to overhear. I was going downstairs after doing laundry." Lulu grinned wider, if that was possible.

Mao's expression soften and let her mouth curved up a little. "Thank you."

"Will you join our Christmas Eve party tomorrow night?" Kai asked her.

"Join us!" Miki tugged her coat.

"Yeah, join us!" The other girl imitated her twin.

"We're closing the bar at Christmas Eve. Julia and David will also come." Saya added.

"Well, I don't have any other planning..." She said, doubtful.

"I want to hear your story about South Africa. I think Miki and Yuki will also love to hear it." Saya said eagerly. The twin nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll come." She nodded and approved the plan.

"Yay!"

"Yay!"

"So Mao nee-san will marry Okamura-san!" Yuki shouted and thrusted her arms up.

"And Saya obaa-san will marry Hagi-san!" Miki added and thrusted her arms up. Suddenly they scurried up the ladders.

"Don't run! You'll fall!" Kai shouted warningly at them. "I'll take care of them." Lulu said and chased the twin back upstairs. Mao still blinked incredulously at Saya.

"Hagi had propose you...?" She confirmed.

Saya flushed and nodded. "Um... Yeah... Just a few days ago..."

Mao grinned and slapped Saya's shoulder. A nice 'plock' can be heard. "Well, we really will have interesting stories to share."

Instictively, Saya felt she was being gripped by a tiger's claw and feel so futile to resist. Luckily, Mao suddenly saw the clock hanging at wall and her eyes bulged.

"Screw! I forgot that Okamura said he would picked me up at the mall!"

"Shouldn't you call him? Telling him that you'll be late?" Saya offered a solution.

"No need. I'll took a taxi, I'll make it in time. Even not in time, he will still wait for me anyway." She turned toward the exit, waving her hand as a goodbye sign.

Saya and Kai escorted her out. "Tomorrow at seven!" Saya said before Mao entered her taxi. She received a curt nod and the taxi bustled to the crowded street with the daunting queen at its back seat.

"So confident as usual." Kai made a 'tsk' 'tsk' sound and waved his head, his gaze didn't move from the moving taxi.

"Well, that is Jahana-san's for you." Saya grinned to Kai.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I haven't really plan what I wanna write so any suggestion (what scene you hope to see) will help me to write – and automatically update – faster. grin 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, this story has more reviews than my other fiction which have 12 chapters so far. "

I never thought that so many of you will like it, but I'm glad anyhow.

Oh, and I haven't thank you properly to those who had reviewed. So in this chapter, I will put your names at the bottom as well as my response.

Though it has been so long and Christmas is still more than half year away, here is an update, please enjoy.

* * *

That night Hagi didn't play in Omoro. Saya helped a bit at Omoro and Kai told her to rest earlier since the guests were not too many.

She headed to Hagi's place. His student just left his room and she nodded to Saya when she passed her, which nod was returned by Saya.

"Finished?" Saya asked Hagi, entering the room, waiting for him to store his cello. Hagi wore a brown shirt with army green trousers.

"Just now." He answered, staring directly at her eyes. Then he flung the silver cello case to his shoulder, the familiar box which was already very recognizable as a part of Hagi himself. Saya was swept by a feeling of dejavu on how she had seen those figures since more than 30 years yet she never grew tire on his appearance.

"How is your day?" He approached her and kissed her forehead.

"Great! Jahana-san came. Did you know?"

"I saw her, but I'm on my class." He held her arms.

"She returned earlier than what has been planned. She's joining our Christmas Eve party tomorrow." Saya explained while gazing absently at his lover's face. "Go and cleanse yourself. I'll tell you a good news after that." Saya dismissed Hagi, considering he had been teaching almost half day and hadn't has a chance to relax.

Hagi nodded and left for his room. Saya cleaned up his office, doing some sweeping before she went to his room. She knocked on the door. Hagi opened it and let her in. He had changed into a white T-shirt and red shorts.

He sat on the bed and laid at the pillow, Saya sat at his side and did the same. He slipped his arms at her waist, wrapped her belly, drawing her near. Saya could smell his soap and hair shampoo.

"What is the good news?"

"Jahana-san is going to marry with Okamura-san!" She put her hand on the strong arm at her stomach.

Hagi nodded and made no comment. Saya looked up at him. "You seem to have known it before I tell you." She said seeing his calm attitude.

Hagi stared at her. "I had a feeling that they will - even before our last battle."

Saya stared incredulously at him before replied. "It's more than 2 years before!"

Hagi looked at her, was it that strange to know 2 souls who had attracted to each other would become one someday?

"And I thought she still has some feelings for Kai at that time." Saya pouted.

Hagi pressed his cheek to Saya's hair. "You cannot force who is not fated." Saya nodded slowly. "I know... I know that..." She remembered Solomon and his true love for her. She was happy for his feeling, respect his courage to overcome his own blood, but she would never ever be able to love him. Her heart had been bonded with Hagi since their first live, though she just realized it at this last 5 years...

"Umm... Hagi..."

"Hm?"

"When do you think our marriage ceremony will be held?" Saya asked with whisper, the blood started to rush to her face, turning her cheek into a slight pink.

She didn't want to be a pusher but Hagi hadn't brought up the topic since their engagement.

"It will be up to you." Hagi said solemnly.

"Eh?" No, this wasn't right... Saya thought. "Hagi, you will be my husband, I want your opinion..." Saya said, a bit of disappointment tone seep from her voice.

Hagi considered the matter for a moment. "How if we set the date near to Jahana-san's?" He could felt her head tilted, indicating a confusion.

"That way, we wouldn't have to gather our friends again." He tried to explain. A lamp in Saya's head lighted.

She sat bolted up but kept Haji's hand in her stomach. "You're right! That way we can have 2 happy events at the same time! Let's try to propose this idea to them tomorrow!" She turned her head to Hagi. He smiled softly and nodded. Saya returned to his embrace and they sat silently till sleep claim Saya's consciousness. Hagi tucked her into his bed and turned off the light. He sat at her side, watching his love sleep in a dreamless rest - a rare thing when her sister, Diva was alive.

* * *

Saya awoken in the morning and welcomed by her cousins who pulled her to the bar with their agitated voice. She looked at the bar corner, near the door, a small pine nearly as tall as her stood lonely.

"Um… Where did that come from?" Saya asked confusedly.

"A consumer gave us last night." An answer was coming from her back.

"Oh, morning Lulu."

"Good morning too Saya."

Another noises coming from the kitchen."Saya, please get me the chocolate milk at the freezer!" Kai's voice erupted from the hisses of pancakes he baked in the pan.

Saya walked to the freezer and took out the bottle. Her cousins had turned to bug Kai who was placing their pancakes on the plates.

Saya thrust the bottle to Kai's who took it and spill it on the pancakes.

"More!" Miki said. She loves chocolates flavor more than her twin. "Yes, yes." Kai put another spoonful of milk on her pancakes.

"Do we still have any Christmas tree decoration?" Saya asked Kai, her brow quirked up. She was trying to remember.

"Yeah, but most of them were already old and dusty. You probably will need to use it anyhow - else you want to go hunting to the stores today." Kai said to her.

"I'll check first." Saya went to their small warehouse. She opened a few boxes with mixed content of their father and Riku's belonging until she found what she was searching. She rumbled through it and satisfied. Some were old and its color already faded but most of them still reusable. They even have some small angel dolls. She heaved the box up and walked back to the bar, trying to memorize when was their last time decorating the Christmas tree. Kai said they ever have a pine tree before ,but it was gone long even before her arrival.

She put the dusty light box near the tree and the bells inside it ring with a clinging sound. She was barely at the stairs when Lulu asked her. "Hey, your breakfast?"

"Later. I wanna take a bath first." Saya continued her step but suddenly stop. "Where's Hagi?" She asked Lulu.

Lulu shrugged her shoulder. "Dunno. He said he want to buy something."

Saya nodded and continue her walk, heading to the bathroom.

* * *

The twin had been rumbling the box content's when Saya finished, Lulu stayed beside them. She turned to the kitchen and Kai offer her pancakes. They both sit at the bar table and watched the twin who were trying to tie the decorating rope on Lulu instead of the tree. They laughed together when Lulu has a sulky expression on her face, tangled by the ropes.

Hagi returned when Kai and Saya just finished their breakfast. He was soon pulled by the twin in their Christmas-decoration-exploration. Saya joined them after doing the cleaning. The tree has been half decorated with stuff dolls, cotton, silver and gold rope. She even saw some paper cut into the shape of the rabbit and a small girl hung onto the branches. It must be the creation of the twin.

"Who made this rabbit?" Saya asked after taking her seat beside the tree, joining the merriment.

"I draw it! But Lulu-san is the one who was cutting and hanging it there!" Yuki said proudly.

"I made a girl!" Miki said, unwilling to lose to her twin. "But Hagi-san was helping me with it." She added sheepishly when Saya turned to her.

"It all right, though Hagi was helping you, but you are the one who did and finish it. It's still your creation." Saya encouraged her. Suddenly she clapped her hand. "Now, we will decorate this tree as beautiful as no one ever see." Saya said dramatically then grinned to them and earned herself a high pitched cheerful yell.

At afternoon, they nearly finished. Saya stood a few steps from the tree, palm pressed to the cheek, considering something. The small girls looked at her and imitated her. Both of them realized there was something incomplete.

"No star!" Yuki said. Miki nodded approvingly. "Yeah, no star."

"I was considering the same thing." Saya said. Hagi just looked straight to the empty peak in his sitting position and said nothing.

"Then just go and buy from that convenient store down the street." Kai said from her behind. Saya surprised at his sudden appearance. "Walk with sound next time." She said.

Kai shrugged his shoulder. "Good timing, I was going to ask you to be an errand girl anyway."

Saya tilted her head questioningly. "Please buy some cans of beer. Probably David-san or Okamura-san will want to drink." He said and gave her the money.

Saya turned to her cute cousins. "I'll go buy the star then we will put it on that peak."

Her cousins circled around her happily before letting her go to get her coat.

She trod down the road and watching the busy streets. It's not night yet but many couples were already together, enjoying the Christmas holiday, most of them were school kids. She smiled when imagining herself and Hagi walking down the streets, holding hands together. Then she blushed and waved her hand, trying to disperse her imagination cloud. She walked in the convenient store and took the beer and the shiniest star she could find in the ornament boxes. She was queuing when someone patted her shoulder. A familiar face smiled at her.

"Ryu-san!"

"Buying something?"

Saya pointed to her basket. "Beers and…star?" Ryu listed. "Christmas party?" Ryu tilted his head questioningly. Saya nodded in smile. Someone cleared his throat. "Oh, your turn, Saya." Ryu pointed at the cashier.

"Oh, sorry." Saya quickly put her stuff and pay for it. "I'll wait for you outside." She said to Ryu who nodded.

She leaned against the store's glass and put her stuff at her side. Ryu walked out in a moment. Each of his hand seemed to hold a heavy plastic bag.

"What did you buy?" Saya asked.

"Party stuff. Beer, snacks, and so on." He answered but suddenly halted. "Shoot! I forget a thing!" He smiled to Saya. "Just go home first, no need to wait for me."

Saya waved her head. "Don't worry, I'm not in a haste. Leave your stuff here. It's a bit troublesome to bring it inside again right?"

Ryu thanked her and walked back inside. Saya leaned back and see through the glass the growing queue line. Half minute was just passed by when 3 males suddenly surround her. They wore the same brown coat and hat. She looked at the towering males. This situation wasn't good.

"Are you alone?"

"We're also alone."

"Wanna play together?"

Saya couldn't beat the crap out of them in the middle of the street so she chose to answer politely, hoping that they would go away. "No, thanks. I'm waiting for a friend."

"Don't worry, your friend won't miss you."

"Come, just play together. It'll be fun!"

One of them started to grab her hand and try to drag her when another hand held his. "Hagi!"

"What are you doing? Let me go!" The male didn't release her grip on Saya.

"Let her go." Hagi spoke calmly but his eyes show a threatening determination if they didn't obey him. He may be soft, passive, and careless of himself. Even before he went to what he thought as Saya's grave, he was being beaten by rascals who want to rob him of something he didn't have and he didn't bothered to fight them back. Probably he was just losing much blood and has no motivation, but now, he has one. Whoever tried to hurt his precious, he wouldn't go easy on them. Luckily, the males didn't seem to be as stupid as they look, they did see the warning in Hagi's eyes. He let go of Saya involuntarily.

"Cih! No fun at all!" He said then leaving with his friends.

"How can you come here?"

"The girls are helping Kai now. I thought you probably need help." He said, glancing to the pile of plastic bag beside her.

Saya understood what was in his mind. "No, no! Not all of it is my stuff!" Exactly at that moment, Ryu came out.

"Thank you for taking care of my stuff, Saya." He held a small light plastic bag. He nodded to Hagi before speaking to Saya. "Are you ok? I saw those guys grabbing your hand and I was going ran out but it seems that you don't need my help anymore." He turned to Hagi. "This is…"

"Oh, this is my fiancée, Hagi – he also play cello. Hagi, this is the son of my favorite store owner, Ryu." Saya introduced them. They shook hand.

"Ah, so this is the one." Ryu smiled knowingly. Hagi caught his smile but didn't understand his meaning.

"Is there anything you forget, Ryu-san?" Saya asked.

"No, no. Thank you." Ryu heaved his plastic bag and they parted with a Christmas greeting.

Saya and Hagi walked together in silence. They passed the crowded road and Saya's gaze fell again on lovey dovey couples on the street. She took a deep breath and encouraged herself. Though they have been together for more than half year, they never holding hands in public. Hagi knew perfectly when he needs to protect her and she liked it when his strong hand wrapped her softly in the shoulder. But to hold her hands? Probably he didn't have any reason to do that. Wait. Did it need a reason? Saya shook her head mentally and slipped her hand into Hagi's before her resolution wavered. She blushed like a crazy when Hagi looked at her but felt not so embarrassed when he smiled at her and tighten his grip. They walked hand in hand in silence through the noisy street but everyone could see the romantic air surround them.

* * *

"Who did the tree?" Mao asked Saya when she entered Omoro with her fiancée, Akihiro Okamura.

"Looks nice." Okamura nodded.

"The small ladies did it." Saya said, proud of her cousins.

"And where are those small ladies?" Okamura asked and handed over his and Mao's coat to be hung near the door.

"Bath." Saya answered, glanced at Mao who wore a red blouse with the matching tight knee-length skirt. As striking as usual, Saya thought. Okamura wore a dark green shirt and trousers with the same color. Saya herself wore a ruby color knee-length dress with long sleeves, similar with the one she wore in her reappearance after disappearing for a year when Diva still alive. But an emerald ribbon tied at her waist enlighten the memory of the dark past, reminding them that this is Christmas Eve and not anymore the era to fight against the Chiropteran, Chevalier, Schiff, or anything inhuman.

"You are the first to come. David said they probably will be a bit late." Kai walked down the stairs and leaned at the rail.

"Any chance Joel will come?" Okamura asked.

"Nope." Saya nodded. "He said he has some kind of business Christmas party that he can't left." Kai said and gestured them to sit. Hagi had also emerged from the stairs

"Should have known that." Mao said, rolling her eyes. Joel is the head of the World Bank, no wonder his busyness is beyond common human comprehension.

They shared news and chit chatted for a while of course Hagi only listened and answered when questioned. Lulu and the small ladies showed up after a moment. Lulu wore lime blouse with matching skirt while the small girls wore white dress which made them looked like an innocent angle if only there is an angle circle at their head. The situation became merrier when David, Julia, their small son, Samuel and Lewis arrived together at 8. The food served and they in 2 square tables combined into one. At nine, the kids had started to get sleepy and tired of playing. Saya told them to go to sleep and took little Samuel with them. They had become good friends after 1 hour of engagement.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Saya was going to the door when Hagi outpaced her.

"I'll open it." He said, walked out the door and closed it. Saya felt a bit strange but nobody notice it since Lewis was telling his joke and everybody laughed until their stomach protesting. Saya waited for a moment but Hagi hasn't returned and it had started snowing. Curious, she left the crowd and walked out. She saw Hagi leaned at the wall with a pink rose bouquet at his hand. Hagi was considering how he should give the bouquet to his love without so many eyes noticing. Hagi heard footsteps and he saw Saya walked to him. He was surprised but his expression was as stoic as usual. Well, it's now or never.

"It's still another 2 hours more before Christmas but… Merry Christmas, Saya." He said with a soft smile, giving her the bouquet.

Saya took it lovingly and despite of the biting cold around her, she felt so warm. "Thank you, Hagi." She tiptoed and kissed Hagi. "I love you." She added.

"So do I." He kissed her again. Their small butterfly kiss suddenly turned deeper. Their tongue brushed each other before they break their kiss to inhale more air. Hagi wanted to touched and take her now and Saya mind the same but of course both of them knew, they couldn't go too long. They were the host, they couldn't possibly neglect their guests. Beside, they still have time after this party.

"Let's return. Your hand is very cold." Saya held Hagi's freezing hand. It must be because he was out without complete attire. Hagi nodded and they entered. Everybody knew both of them disappeared but no one questioned where they have gone. They just threw the couple a knowing smile, especially after seeing the rose bouquet on Saya's hand.

When Saya took back her seat, Mao leaned to her and whispered. "Having fun outside?"

Saya felt her cheek was hot and she couldn't answer. Suddenly, a thought occur to her mind. "Ah, Jahana-san. Have you set your marriage date?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Nothing, just Hagi and I was thinking if we can do it on the same day."

Mao considered something and nodded. "Great idea." Then she announced the idea to all the audience. They also nodded approvingly. "Have you set your date, Saya?" Mao asked Saya.

Saya waved her head. "I was going to ask you first. I thought you have planned yours."

"Then let's plan it together." Mao said with smile.

"I'll help." Julia said while Lulu looked very interested.

The males suddenly feel dreadful when the girls started the talk. Besides, neither Okamura nor Hagi has any particular preference; they would go along with their woman's decision well. So, avoiding to be tangled into a complicated question, they slowly left and took the sofa. Kai took this chance to go took the beer, offered them and joined them. David also didn't want to be tangled, so he moved to the guys circle. Lewis was the only one left and knowing he was the only male in the female talk, he also moved to male's circle.

The chatting went until midnight and they parted well after greeting each other a happy 'Merry Christmas'.

* * *

A/N: Um, yeah. So as I have said, this is the proper thank you to all that has reviewed or PM me.

Chapter 1:

Akira Uchiha – Thank you for saying my story is awesome. blush

Akira – Um, yeah, I'm continuing. :)

Offline reviewer – I'm updating so you won't cry though it's a bit slow. sweat Thank goodness if the lemon is good. In fact, I'm very embarrassed writing that. blush. Please next time leave your name so I can thank you properly, as you can see now I have no other choice than calling you as 'Offline Reviewer'. :DDD

Random reviewer – Thank you. Please next time leave your name so I can thank you appropriately.

Sweety8587 – I'm continuing and thank you for waiting. :)

KagomeMarie – I'm updating as soon as I can. :DDDD

Aquarose1 – I love this couple too, though I feel a bit sad for Solomon who had sacrifice everything for Saya but ended up killed by her blood.

Sesshy's hot mami – Thank you for liking my lemon. I haven't read your fic, but I'll have glanced a bit, is the main couple Kagome-Sesshoumaru?? I'll give you a proper review after I really read it later, and good luck for your lemon. )

PreyoftheDemons – Really? I thought if I don't really explain in detail then I'm afraid the reader would have a hard time imagining the scene. I've paid attention to it and I think this chapter is not too detail. What do you think?

Chapter 2:

KagomeMarie – The twins are indeed cute, if every children in the world is as obedient as they are, I think most mother will be less stressful. :DD

Sakura and Mayu – I apologize for the grammatical errors, probably most in chapter 2. I thought I have edited the second chapter and when I received your review, I read and realized that I HAVEN'T edited it yet! So sorry. I'll repost after I corrected it. Thank you for your review. bow

Papapapuffy – Yeah, this is the update. sweat

Mistress of Earth – Thank you for regarding my story as awesome. grin

MiniSkirtRoy – I agree I should add a little action; this story has also become too mushy to me. sweat For Christmas lemon, sorry, I have no inspiration so I just give a mild lemon. And by the way, are your nick name come from Roy Mustang's idea of having 'secretaries in all his office wearing mini skirt'?? XDDD

The next chapter will be the last. I've even prepared a 'star guest'. Stay tuned! I'll update as soon as I can. For those who haven't reviewed, please do. And for those who had reviewed, I won't mind if you do it again. ) Oh, but remember please do leave your name so I can thank you properly. :D See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think this half of this chapter is dedicated to MaoxOkamura's fan. Albeit I had written in the summary that this story involve Mao and Okamura, I realized I haven't really write about them. (sweat)

This chapter is about the proposing event of Akihiro to Mao and of course, the wedding ceremony. Writing wedding ceremony is unexpectedly very hard! I spent practically an hour gaping, imagining their wedding gown. I even almost didn't remember the vow spoken at the wedding, I'm really helpless. (cries) But writing the proposing event was even harder! I spent nearly a week, brainstorming on how Akihiro should propose to Mao. Written below is the best that I can think of with this weak brain cell of mine, sorry if some of you feel it's pretty bad (definitely I hope not. T-T). So, end with this long author note, please enjoy the last chapter.

Disc: I realized that I had forgotten to put the disclaimer on my 2 previous chapters. Well, no problem. All of you who had watch the anime will know it is definitely not mine anyway. grin But since this is the last chapter and probably I will never have a chance to write this again, I thereby engrave a big THANK YOU for Asuka Katsura sensei who had created wonderful characters and plots of Blood+. Big applause please! (clasp clasp)

* * *

Spring had come. Both of the couple had agreed on having the double wedding in 1st March, early of spring when Sakura were blooming beautifully. They had even chosen the church where the ceremony would take place. It was a small delicate church from the outside, but in the inside, it has gorgeous ornament carved at its wall and roof as well as complicated colorful huge mosaic windows. This place was at the outskirt of town and based on the suggestion of Saya's friend, Nagisa – the art student. They had chosen their wedding gown and planned the banquet. Saya and Hagi have a simpler plan. Their banquet would be held exactly after the ceremonial at the church garden, which has Sakura trees lined up at each side. The attendances were only limited to their friends, who were not unfamiliar for the couple. 

However for Mao and Okamura, they would need to prepare for night banquet where business partners and their parents' friends could attend. Mao's real estate family business was quite large and having them in family's daughter wedding was another display of wealth as well as respect. Akihiro Okamura, despite of being an annoying persistent journalist, has numerous friends in his previous workplace. Due to his work field, it would not be strange to have many outside acquaintance. However wearisome it would be for them, this event could neither be ignored nor unattended.

In a bright morning near the end of February, Mao and Okamura decided to shop together for stuff, which would be needed for their honeymoon to Bali. Okamura would pick her up near the market place after he had finished an errand. Mao arrived early at the market place and waited, leaning at a wall shop. She twirled the ring in her left finger and reminiscing on how it could end up in her hand.

* * *

_Today had been another common day in the office. Mao sighed behind her desk. It had been nearly a month and her task was going to end soon. She had worked as an office lady in this Colata Corporation under Joel's mission. They were requested to collect evident of money laundry which had brought big loss and inflation to the New York monetary. Akihiro was stationed to tail the president director while Mao would gather information from inside. Yeah, everything was going perfectly except one small problem._

"_Mao-san, aren't you going to have lunch?"_

_Mao looked up and saw a handsome man smiled vaguely at her. She sighed inwardly. Ji Hoon was a Korean man who was able spoke Japanese fluently. During this whole month, he had approached her with a reason 'to increase his language ability'. Mao was very suspicious of him at the first place -- nevertheless try to get information from him. However, gradually she found out that he brought no harm -- not at all involved in the case -- and soon they turned out to be a good friend though she was pretty aware to answer any question concerning herself._

_She remembered Akihiro's advise not to get too close to him, but shrugged it off when he couldn't explain why. She was aware of Ji Hoon's presence, but too bad, not his feeling. Last night Ji Hoon called her out for dinner and asked her to date with him. She was surprised but plainly rejected him. When he asked her whether she has someone special, Akihiro's face was mirrored mentally in her eyes. She answered no after a short pause nonetheless. Akihiro was special for her, but… not in that way of special. Or so she thought at that time. She didn't tell Akihiro about this event of course. What for anyway?_

"_Nope. I'm finishing this report." Mao replied. She needed to get the hidden microphone in president director's room anyway._

"_But still, you should eat properly."_

_Mao smiled over his concern. "Don't worry. I got something to eat." She pulled out chocolate bread wrapped in small transparent plastic – the bread Akihiro bought for her before she went out._

_Ji Hoon's expression was impassive. "Fine. I'll go first then." Mao nodded. Hopefully he was not thinking that she was distancing herself from him. She hoped that their relation would still be 'good friend'._

_The day was over and despite how much Mao hated office work, she was still responsible enough to stay late in order to finish her work. While Mao walking out of the building to greet the night breeze, she could hear someone calling her name from behind. She turned around to face that same handsome face again._

"_Going home already?"_

_Mao nodded. "Shouldn't you go home already?" She asked back._

"_Nope… I had just finished my paper. Should I drive you home?" He offered._

"_No thanks. I prefer walking." She replied. She and Akihiro was living in a room in Joel's -- again another – apartment (she ever mentioned to Akihiro that Joel seemed to have many house/apartment in various country). She couldn't afford to let anyone know they live together and blow their camouflage. But it was an exception for the neighbor._

"_Is it near?"_

"_Pretty much."_

"_Then let me walk you home. I don't have any other things to do anyway." He insisted. Mao gave up. It probably wouldn't hurt to let him walk her until the entrance, nobody would bother. She didn't interact much with their neighbor, Akihiro – tailing that president director – who departed early morning and returned late at night was more impossible. _

_They walked together through the bustle of the New York city, chatting randomly about small stuff. After a few block, Mao halted in front of her high apartment building. Officer was seen guarding the apartment security behind the automatic glass door._

"_Thank you for walking me home." She hinted the goodbye. Ji Hoon nodded._

"_I want to tell you something." He looked determined. Mao groaned inwardly though appear inexpressive, it seemed to turn out not good for her. "I've thought about it carefully last night." He continued. "I won't give up while you're not yet falling in love with someone." He cupped her cheek. Mao froze in hesitation._

"_I will make you fall for me." Ji Hoon leaned forward to kiss her. Before Mao was able to react over the lips and face which was approaching rapidly, a hand tapped on Ji Hoon's shoulder, halting his movement._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

_After Ji Hoon turned to see the intruder, Mao was surprised to see Akihiro, his expression was strange. No, it was probably the first time for Mao to see. His face was cold and calm, but his eyes were definitely angry. A silent stare with composed face brought chill to Mao's spine. _

"_Who are you?" Ji Hoon asked Akihiro. Difference in height (yes, Ji Hoon was taller than Akihiro, he was 186cm) gave an effect of superiority and Mao believed, Akihiro didn't like that._

"_He's my friend." Mao said before Akihiro could respond. "Let me introduce you. Akihiro, this is Joo Ji Hoon. Ji Hoon, this is Akihiro Okamura."_

_Both of the man shook hand in different atmosphere. Ji Hoon in warmth serenity while Akihiro in menacing tranquility. Nobody spoke for a moment._

"_Then… I'll see you tomorrow." Ji Hoon bid her farewell after throwing a glance on Akihiro. Mao smiled at him and nodded. After Ji Hoon disappeared from their gaze, they went inside the apartment._

"_You're early today." Mao said, throwing herself to the single comfy sofa._

"_Sorry to disturb your happiness." He said mockingly, closing the door behind him._

_Mao arched her brow. Did he just sound jealous?...Nah, it must be her imagination._

"_None of like that. Either you came or not, I will evade that kiss." She said, closing her eyes and relaxed her head against the soft couch._

"_Really? You seemed not to move when he was getting closer. I bet you are waiting to be kissed by that handsome employee." Akihiro took a seat at the long sofa beside her._

_Her temper flared. "And what if I really do? It's not really your business!" Her eyes snapped open._

_Her word struck a cord in his twisted sense. Having no word to reply, Akihiro's tongue was completely stolen by the cat. _

_Receiving no response, Mao decided to end the discussion. She stood and left for her room. Akihiro suddenly spoke, halting her pace._

"_Just…Don't go too near to him." He said hesitantly. Mao didn't reply and entered her room. _

"_What the hell of attitude is that?" Mao murmured in irritation._

"_Did your friend was angry of me?" Ji Hoon asked Mao, falling in pace with her, crossing the lobby._

"_Nah, don't mind him. It's just a misunderstanding."_

"_I see… Did he also live in that apartment?"_

_Mao hesitated before answering. "Yeah. We're neighbors."_

"_Ah… I thought he has some business with you. He looked pretty much scary."_

"_Don't let his appearance fool you. He's a kind man." Mao replied before they entered the elevator. Speaking of which, she hadn't really asked why he had returned early yesterday. Straight after the quarrel, she just went to sleep… Never mind it, she could just ask him today, probably he has already in a better state of mood._

_Mao went home without much incident today. When she closed her apartment door, Akihiro was sitting at the sofa, facing the curtained window at the opposite direction of the room. He was sorting something on the table, his head bent low, paid no heed to Mao's presence though he evidently knew she had returned._

_Mao took a seat on his side. Looking on the photographs scattered on the table, she took one which depict her president director walking in a reserved restaurant._

"_We'll return to Japan the next day after tomorrow." Akihiro said without lifting his head, beating Mao who was almost opening her mouth._

"_Earlier than planned?" She frowned slightly. Akihiro nodded in silence, tidying the photograph on the table._

"_You already collected the proof? Is that why you came home early these days?" She asked again. Akihiro stopped his movement. He was thinking about something before answering._

"_Yes and no." He answered blurrily._

"_What do you mean?" Mao asked for more explanation. She hated it when she couldn't get a straight answer._

_Taking the last photograph in Mao's hand, he slipped it in a big thick yellow envelope._

"_Exactly as it is." He replied at last, hand grabbing something under his trousers' pocket._

_Holding a small inky box in his palm, he handed it to Mao. _

"_What?" Mao questioned._

"_Use this. So next time you won't face the same problem like yesterday." He threw his gaze to other direction when Mao took it._

_Opening the box lid, a ring sat contentedly at the middle of the box. A small diamond-like crystal was attached at the center of the modest ring._

"_A fake diamond ring?" She confused._

"_That's a real one!" Akihiro glared at her before avoiding her gaze again._

"_A real diamond ring?" She confirmed, getting more bewildered. "You bought me a real diamond ring just for the sake of fending off other guy falling on me?" She received no response. However she could see he was thinking to say something. She continued to press the matter further._

"_So, I will pretend to have engaged."_

"_Not pretend. It's real." Akihiro had the courage to face her at last, cheek faintly flushed._

"_So, you're proposing me?" Mao verified, slightly amused. Akihiro nodded._

"_Is that an attitude when you're proposing someone? I thought you are supposed to knelt down and pleading on the girl." She tilted her head, smile tugged on her lips._

_Akihiro rolled his eyes. "You're watching too much movies."_

_Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her. Mao was definitely surprised but not resisting. Their small kiss turned into a heated one after Akihiro managed to slip his tongue when Mao parted her mouth. A few seconds later, Akihiro broke the kiss; Mao's cheek has a pink shade._

"_Would you marry me?" He said, staring straight to her eyes._

_Mao grinned. "That was much better." Without answering, she crushed her lips again to Akihiro's. She didn't need to give him a verbal answer._

* * *

She smiled unconsciously and hauled herself from the wall -- exactly when a young teenager passing by. They bumped into each other. 

"Ouch, sorry." Mao said after the hit.

"Watch your step you old hag!"

Mao was surprised by his word. Not only because of her apologize was unaccepted but because she was being labeled as 'old hag'. Well of course, her friends could see Mao had matured into an attractive young lady from her teenage year. Her adolescent appearance had been replaced by an adult's expression which knows much -- as well as barely nothing -- of life's difficulty. She looked up and her gaze met with a punk male, who has piercing in his nose and mouth. He wore torn trousers and jackets with a 'fuck you' T-shirt beneath it. A vein was visible in her head. How nowadays adolescent was so impolite was beyond her comprehension.

"You're the one who should watch your step! And I've apologized anyway!" Mao said, feeling her apologize was so much in vain. Next time she would remember to see who she hit before apologizing.

Before the teenager could have said a thing, a voice was coming from Mao's side. "What happened, Mao?"

"Akihi-"

"Just go to hell with that bitch, you scum!" The teenager swore at just-arriving Okamura, not letting Mao finished her word.

Okamura's brow curled unpleasantly for first being cursed 'scum' by unknown youngster, second being asked to go to hell and third, his wife-to-be was called as 'bitch'. The teen's voice had drawn rubberneck passerby. Not wanting to draw more attention to themselves, Okamura kept his cool. He held Mao's shoulder and smiled business-like while speaking with low threatening voice to the teenager.

"Now, little boy. I'm a famous journalist working in a big publisher company. If you don't want to be written badly in the newspaper next morning and be thrown into jail the next day after -- along with your family, leave us peacefully, now."

It was a bluff but Okamura had turned into a bluffing expert in all these years. The teenager seemed to buy his word and wearing a scared expression, he screwed from their sight hastily.

"…Thank you." Mao said to Okamura who was still looking at the punk with satisfied expression. He surprised and stared at her before replying his 'You're welcome'.

Okamura himself had been a witness of how Mao had changed gradually since her teen, but sometimes he just couldn't catch up with it. As an example, using the event before, a few years ago he would probably receive 'I-can-do-it-myself. I-don't-need-your-help' attitude from infamous stubborn behavior of Jahana Mao.

Mao looked at her watch then turned to him. "But… you are late for 15 minutes. It's your fault that I met with that guy." She said before leaving him behind.

Okamura surprised again at his fiancée's change of mood.

Mao stopped when she realized he was not following. "What are you waiting for? Let's move out!"

But of course, obviously there were also things that didn't change from her. He chuckled and ran after her.

* * *

Time flew fast and tomorrow soon would be their long awaited wedding ceremony. Last month Saya had retrieved the carved bow and currently she held it her hand, touching and feeling the smoothness of the wood. The shape was perfectly suited with the design; the detail was so real until she could see every curve of the rose and the tangled branches. Gripping it tightly in her hand, she made up her mind to give it to Hagi tonight. She put it back carefully in its box and wrapped it with blue paper tied by red ribbon. 

Holding it behind her to hide it, she walked to Hagi's room. Knocking his door, she called his name softly. A slight crack and the door opened, revealing the stoic man in white T-shirt and blue jeans. He stepped back to let her in and Saya carefully walked in without letting him to see what was behind her, an attitude which seemed peculiar for Hagi but he said nothing with his expressionless face - though tilted his head ever so slightly. Closing the door with a click, he faced a grinning Saya.

She took out her present and gave it with both of her hands to Hagi. "For you." She said, smiling.

Curious, he took and opened the rectangular pack. The blue paper revealed a metal case. He took a glance to his beloved – who looked back at him eagerly – before opening the case. There on the inky soft clothes, sitting comfortably a wood bow, carved with the most familiar pattern which he would never forget. He took the slim bow and traced it softly with his hand, feeling the silkiness of the wood as well as the detail. He was at loss for nearly a minute before started to speak.

"Thank you." He said with a soft smile. Saya grinned happily.

"I know you will like it."

"Why suddenly?"

Saya waved her head. "Not suddenly. It was supposed to be a Christmas present… but I made up my mind too late so… yeah, you see… I can only give it now." She shrugged her shoulder and looked down, hiding her flushed face. Three months late of Christmas present.

Suddenly her vision blocked by a white shirt and a second later she was wrapped in Hagi's strong hand. She could feel he was smiling, sensing her surprise. Nevertheless, she hugged him back and Hagi lower his head to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you, Saya." Then he kissed her cheek before breaking off their embrace and shared warmth.

"Try it." Saya said. "Hopefully the figure won't get in the way of your playing." She added anxiously.

"It won't." Hagi said before took out his cello from his steel case. He took a seat at the bedside, Saya sat at his side. A song they knew very well sung out from the cello, the first song she taught him years ago. Not a flaw was in his play, it was a song he knew by heart.

After the song ended, nobody spoke. They both appreciated the nostalgic atmosphere and lost in each thought; even so they had never stopped to feel thankful that they were given the opportunity to be together again and gathered around those they could call as 'families' and 'friends'.

Hagi was the one who broke the silence. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." Saya nodded and instead of sleeping in Hagi's room which she always does, she returned obediently to her room.

"See you tomorrow, Hagi." She said before closing the door.

* * *

Saya was picked up by Julia in the early morning. A bustle of activities at the bridal salon didn't help Saya to be less tense. Mao looked so calm at her side, as if she had gone through this event countless times. Both of them have make-up at ever corner and curve of their face. However, instead of looking like a Noh performer, the make-up turned up looked very natural aside from Saya's worries. Both of them then changed into their wedding dress. 

Mao appeared in her tight wedding gown which wrapped perfectly in her body. The shoulder part was only being a thin strap, crossing each other at her upper back, forming an X line, exposing her white marless skin. Her sleeveless gown was complemented by a long gloves reached until her upper arms. Beautiful white embroidery, forming chrysanthemum flowers, was stitched at her gown's side, stretched from her waist until her toes. Added by her height, she looked very beautiful and confident as if a model ready to go down a stage.

Saya appeared less striking than her but beautiful as well. Her dress has flared sleeves. Her torso was wrapped by the white clothes and buttoned ala Chinese type. Continuing downward, her long skirt stopped before her knee and sliced open at the front side, revealing her knee-length white boot. Her waist was wrapped by light blue silk, forming a big ribbon at her back and falling gracefully on her skirt, touching the floor slightly. She flushed when seeing her reflection in the mirror.

They walked out and welcomed by Mao's mother and Julia who held fresh flower bouquet in their hand. Both of them wore similar simple purple gown.

"Children are already in the car. Let's go." Julia said to them.

The car was ready and they entered - Julia with Saya and the little flower girls who looked very much like innocent angels, Mao with her mother. They departed to the church where the bridegroom would be waiting.

* * *

Akihiro Okamura was tidying his sleeves while looking at his watch. 

"Another 5 minutes and they will arrive." He said while throwing glances once in a while to the entrance. Hagi nodded, acknowledging but not responding. They both stood in front of the altar, the only difference was Akihiro at the left side, looked a bit frantic, while Hagi at the right, stood as expressionless as ever. The pastor stood patiently without a word at the altar. Akihiro mother stood beside him, while Kai accompanied Hagi.

"Be more patient, you stupid kid." Akihiro's mother scolded him silently.

Attendants were sitting at the front lines of the benches. David and Samuel, Lewis, Lulu, Mao's family, Kai's friends, Kaori, Nagisa, and not forgettable, Joel (and his bodyguards).

Suddenly, the flower girls, Yukiko and Mikiko, appeared at the entrance, grinning widely, holding small basket in their hand.

"It's time." Kai whispered. Guests were standing up, respecting the brides who would come in.

The flower girls move forward and spread out the flower. Saya and Mao appeared together from both side, followed by Julia and Mao's mother. Saya and Mao could see clearly the smiling faces from those they knew well. They smiled and felt warmth crept from their chest aside from the fast heart-beating – of fright that they would make any mistakes though they had rehearsed this yesterday. They focused on their husband-to-be who stood in front of the altar. Wide smile was evident in Akihiro's eyes and Hagi was smiling tenderly while his calm eyes never leave his dearly loved even for a second. The flower girls separated near the altar and gave way for the brides. The bridegrooms stretched their hand which was taken by their each bride. Julia stepped to Kai's side and Mao's mother to Akihiro's mother.

"Please sit down." The pastor said to everyone aside from the couples.

"By this ceremony, will you Okamura Akihiro agree to take Jahana Mao as your wife and will you Hagi agree to take Otonashi Saya as your wife, be forever faithful to her, accompany her in health or sickness, in happiness or sadness, now and forever until death bring you apart?"

"I do." The males answered in unison.

The priest repeated the same question to the brides and received the same answer.

"Is there any of you who disapprove this wedding? You may speak now for if not, you will need to be silent for all of your life." Receiving no response from the audience the pastor cleared his throat.

"You may exchange the ring."

Kai gave the small blue box to Hagi and Akihiro's mother did the same, then they retreated from the front, sitting together with all the attendants. Hagi and Akihiro opened the box, taking out a ring and the bride took the other ring. The bridegroom slide the ring into bride's finger and the brides did the same. Then they faced the pastor who gave his blessing. "May you always be together though your life. What had been united by the God cannot be separated by the humans. You may now kiss your bride."

The grooms kissed their bride and received a big applause from the audience. Mao, Akihiro and Saya flushed and smiled happily while of course Hagi, though didn't flush, had a smile tugging in his lips. Exactly when they were going to go out, heading to the yard where banquet would be held, Saya froze in her track. Hagi's was returning to his expressionless face.

All of them looked to a smiling blond stranger who leaned leniently at the entrance, still clapping his hands.

"Splendid! Beautiful!" He said between his clasp and strange silence atmosphere at the church hall.

Kai was clearly holding his cousins in both of his hand, his face shocked, a similar expression as in Akihiro, Mao, David, Julia, Lewis, Lulu and Joel's face. The other attendances just felt the pressuring air and questioning silently at the stranger's presence.

Saya was angry. This was supposed to be her happiest day and why she had to face him at this kind of hour?! Why he didn't come yesterday, or the day before, or tomorrow?? WHY IT NEED TO BE TODAY?!

Saya's eyes were evidently slowly turning into blood red, her face was expressing a pure anger which was luckily seen by no one because the stranger was attracting all attention. She felt a gentle pressure on her hand and realized her hand was still in Hagi's. Giving Hagi a sidelong glance, she saw him never leave his eyes from the stranger. Yes, Hagi had warned her not to spoil the day and endanger everyone else.

"Jahana-san, please took all the guests to the yard first. We'll come later." Saya whispered to Mao who nodded approvingly.

"I'm sorry. He's an old acquaintance of mine. Since I haven't seen him a long time ago, I was purely shocked." Saya explained loudly to all audience with smile. The air lightened significantly and as planned, Mao took the audiences to the yard. Kai was going to stay but Saya waved her head.

"Is that a friend of Saya obaa-chan?" Yukiko tugged at Kai hand. Kai shocked as if it was the first time he saw them beside them despite his previous unconscious grip on them.

"Yes, he's an acquaintance of her." Kai said to them. "Let's go out with the others and wait outside." Kai led them outside the hall. Eager gaze of the stranger tailed the twins though that blue eyes owner said nothing but smiling. Kai threw him a displease gaze and not lowering his guard even after he had passed him.

"Now, Nathan-san. Let's go somewhere else to talk." Saya said, approaching to the blond stranger who was still smiling.

They took a spot under the shadow of a big tree in the parking lot. Nathan leaned lazily against the trunk while Saya faced him with an icy gaze. Hagi stood at her side, calm but ready to protect her when the suspected-villain did something suspicious.

"Good anger management back there. You've gotten a good improvement, Saya-chan." Nathan complimented her.

"Don't joke around! How you can still be alive?!" Saya gritted her teeth, ignoring his compliment.

"Well… Why shouldn't I?"

"I've stabbed you."

"Perfectly true."

"Then?"

"Then what?"

Saya nearly shouted in her irritation. "Then how can you still alive?! My blood and Diva's are killing each other! You've should have been eliminated."

"Ck, ck, ck…" Nathan pressed his palm to his cheek. "You're so impatient."

Saya was practically about to lunge into him when he started speaking. "You're absolutely correct. Your blood had eliminated Diva's blood in me."

If Hagi was shocked, his face didn't give him away. However, Saya was totally at loss. After the information sunk, she spoke again. "Is it possible to have more than one blood in your body…?"

"As long as it's not killing each other."

"You're not Diva's Chevalier?"

"Did I ever say I'm one?"

"Then why did you ask me to finish everything and surrender yourself?"

"Because you won't rest well until you eliminate Diva's and her Chevalier. Since you've known me as one, I suppose I should bring you more peace by letting you stabbing me." His arm crossed at his chest.

"Who are you? Whose blood in your vein?" Saya asked a moment later.

"Ping pong." Nathan pointed at the air. "Marvelous questions! Are you sure you want to know?" He quirked his eyebrow.

Receiving no answer, he continued. "I'm a Chevalier of earlier generation. The one who had mated with your mother."

Saya's eyes bulged. "You…"

"No need to call me Papa here. I'm not interested in that kind of relationship." Nathan gave her a sidelong glance.

Taken aback, Saya responded harshly. "Not in the slightest intention I'm going to do that! I've had my own family!"

"Good." Nathan nodded, satisfied. He crossed his arms again in front of his chest. "I thought you need to know that our race didn't mate because of love. Your case is the first, I suppose, even after the extinction of our race."

"That's why you didn't care of us…" Saya murmured, Hagi caught a slight tone of bitter in her voice. "Why did our mother died?"

Nathan pointed his finger to the air. "Now that's… a story for another time."

He smiled. "In fact, I didn't even know that I have offspring until I learn the existence of Diva." He paused. "Studying her lonely background, I decided to stay with her." His threw his gaze to the far right, solemn expression was evident in his face.

"You have enough love in your life, Saya-chan, you are the fortunate one. But Diva… she has the misfortune one. Her life was full of misery and seclusion. I won't say that I understand her pain. A being who only empathize will never really understand the real suffering. I stay at her side… Just to make sure she didn't used or killed by others… receiving similar pain again…" Saya felt she could see a mist in his eyes.

"Then why?" Saya drew his gaze back on her. Her look was painful, painful because though how long had been since she has made up her mind, whatever method she had used to stop her sister, how many times she had told herself that she was the one who was at fault for releasing her, how agonizing the moment she had passed with the death of the one she loved, she still hoped there was another way – another way aside from killing her only blood-related sister. "Why don't you do something for her? Why do you let me kill her?" Warm tears were dangerously welling in her eyes.

"I've told you. I don't want her being killed by others." He paused. "You are not included as 'others', Saya-chan."

Saya's tears flowing rapidly through her cheek. Hagi shared her pain – his heart was aching – but he knew he couldn't help much at this moment. He shifted closer to her, hoping his warmth could calm her a bit.

Nathan continued. "You never see how she treasured her daughter. I've told Armshell, 'she had just wanted a family, however, you still cannot release her from your experiment tube'." Saya bit her lips.

"Now the twin was in your hand. I bet you haven't told them their real mother and the reality." Smile crept back to his lips. Saya surprised slightly.

"Don't worry. I'm not considering telling them myself, it's your duty as their protector – and mother-killer of course." His smile was cold. Saya turned pale.

"You don't think you can postpone this forever right? It's true that only some of us knew, your family, your dear friends there back at the wedding, me, and there is one other person." He halted. "Can you guess?" He asked with a smug.

Saya thought hard. A handsome face with soft voice calling her name appeared in her mind. "Solomon?"

Nathan was frowning with surprise. "Solomon? That Chevalier was long a history. I'm talking about a living entity."

Saya purely shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? Ah, of course. He won't let you know… that kid love you very much." Nathan tilted his head up as if trying to remember. "I heard Armshell said that he died because of your blood. 'Accidentally cut if' my mind is correct." He nodded thoughtfully.

Saya felt her body was so heavy; her feet seemed refusing to bear her weight. Hagi wrapped his arm on her middle worriedly. She stood back with his help.

"He… died?"

"I think it was the night when James died – the second times, mind you. He was going to attack Armshell with that stony body of his." He smiled mockingly. "But I'm not talking about him. Try to guess another one." He was back to the original topic.

Saya seemed absorbed in her thought.

"I take it as you don't know. Let me tell you about a certain someone who was famous and wealthy but end up in prison after that night you kill Diva. Former American Cing Flèches CEO, Van Argeno."

"… Van… Argeno?" Saya's mind was pulled back to the reality. She tried to remember with her chaotic mind but to no avail.

Nathan watched her expression carefully. "I see you didn't remember. I do believe he knew the real fact and of course, he will return to take his revenge on you." He got up from his leaning position and stood straight. "Well, I've warned you anyway. You may ask your Goldsmith friend to help you about other information."

"One day when your families and friends had perished, come to visit me in outskirt of Paris. I have a theatre there." He turned away from them and started to walk away. "We may have some tea and discuss things you want to know about."

"Wait. Why did you tell me this?"

Nathan stopped and turned his head. "A small present for your wedding. Congratulation for you both. Ja ne!" He walked without ever turning again.

Saya wathed his back disappeared under the glinting sunlight. She hugged Hagi tight. "Nee Hagi, do you think I'm a cruel person?"

He waved his head. "No."

"But I've killed my own sister! And even Solomon!" She cried, letting her tears flow freely passing her pale cheek, pulling away from the hug.

Hagi brushed the tears away. "Yes, but with dear price. The one who wept for others will never be a cruel person."

"Then… how about the twin, I've also has thought about this since a long time. However, I still can't bring myself to tell them." She buried her face in his chest, gripping tightly on his both arms.

"We'll wait. Until they are older, we'll wait. During that time, we can think together. We still have time."

Slowly, Saya nodded. "Let's return. I don't want to make them worry."

Hagi nodded approvingly and walked back to the yard.

Kai had waited for their return anxiously. Seeing no blood on Saya's clothes nor any sign of tattered fabric, he sighed in relief.

"What did he come here for?" He approached Saya. Apparently all had realized their return, occasionally stealing glance to their direction.

Saya waved her head. "Nothing much. Let's discuss it later." She smiled reassuringly, shrugging off Kai's concerned expression.

"Fine. We'll talk about it later after all of us gathered." He said in defeat, curious but not wanting to obliterate his sister happy hour which was only once in her eternal lifetime.

Casting her glance over all of her friends and families, Saya said. "Yeah. We will have time for it later."

They blended with all the attendance, mingled in laugh and small chat, pushing aside any other not pressing matter. They would value this short precious blissful moment.

Saya pressed Hagi's hand softly, smiling together under the bright sunlight.

_Hold dear what you have in present  
You feelings, your family, your friends, your life  
For you will not know what the future present  
And you cannot do anything once the second had turn into past_

The End

* * *

A/N: In these 10 pages, the scene which I want to write the most is the scene when Nathan appeared. I didn't know why, my hand was just itching to write it. However, I was a bit surprised to know that this story had developed into total of 4 chapters. (laughs)  
I was a bit confused whether I need to give Hagi a family name. I nearly go with 'Otonashi Hagi', but since it sound so weird, I settled to leave it as it is… I also need to thanks my sister about the sequence of wedding ceremony. Please don't criticize me on it, I am definitely unsure about it. sweatI decided to stop her because as what the title had indicated, I'm only writing about 'Marriage'. Anything beyond it won't fit in this story.smile I'm giving a chance for anyone who is willing to write the continuation of this story. I myself don't think that I will continue it (but I'll never know if I change my mind later) because I still have other fictions which I want to write since long ago. If you decided to write one, please kindly let me and Chibijem-san to know. I'll be more than happy to read it. :)Thank you for reading this story until the last, please read and review for the last time and I will respond it personally. 

By the way, is there anyone realize that Ji Hoon is a real person in this world? He's the Korean artist taking a prince role in Princess Hour (Goong) and a killer lawyer in The Devil (Mawang). I've just finished his drama and I'm just tempted to put him as a character in my fic, beat me, hahaha…. :D

Now as usual, my response to previous chapter's review:

Mistress of Earth: Thank's a lot for your compliment! I'll check your fic and give a proper review after I read them all. :)

papapapuffyAY: Well, yes of course! But I prefer to not letting the characters know that you are there, because they will surely get big-headed if knowing their fans are attending their wedding. ;p

KagomeMarie: Hahaha… Children are just too energetic. I can never keep up with them. Hopefully this time I've done a good job also... :)

Dramafreak000: Hi, Akira! Thank you for keep PM-ing me in every chapter! I appreciate it very much!

Silverfang: I also always like SayaxHagi. Though probably this can't be counted as soon, (sweat) but I've updated and I wish you enjoyed it. :)

Alphawolfnami: Thank god you know I'm trying hard for not too much repeating the same word. At least I've always consulted my dictionary for synonym, hahaha… :D Thank you for the plot compliment. I also love this couple very much (else I won't be writing about them). ;D

Evafan: I do have my sister read it before I re-edit the grammar but I think I still miss it in some places since our English is definitely in average level only… I didn't use any beta because I'm not really having a good experience with one before. I'm not criticizing my previous beta, they had helped me much. I just feel that I still can't find someone who is 'a heart' with me… But I'll be more careful in my grammar later. Thank you for reviewing. :)

SemiPrecious: I trying hard not to produce OC fiction but I'm a bit hesitant in this chapter. My sister said she has a hard time imagining jealous Okamura. (sweat)

Poisoned-Sprinkles: Well of course! Though the story is mainly Saya and Hagi, doesn't mean the fan of another couple doesn't exist. smile Don't worry, you're not the only MaoXOkamura fans. (grin)

Otaku Samurai: Hopefully, you've finish reading all chapters already. It's not that long anyway. :D

Last but not least, I would want to thank Chibijem-san who is so kind to let me lend his/her story as a base for mine. Thank you, Chibijem-san! Without your story, I won't have mine either. (grin)  
Hopefully I'll see you in my other fiction. (smile)


End file.
